I'm Done
by mad.cheshire.cat105
Summary: He died. It was almost over and he died. It's not fair. I'm done, I'm just done with it all. WARNING: THIS IS A SAD STORY! I love the couple with my whole life and it's just something I came up with. Please no hate! remember, this is a SAD STORY! you might cry... Love ya! Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, Rick owns the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Greekgodsrox! I just had this idea in my head. This is only a one-shot and therefore is only one chapter!**

 **If you have not read the summary, you should know. THIS IS A SAD STORY! REPEAT IT! SAD STORY!**

 **Please do not hate on it, I love Percabeth but I just really wanted to write this cause I feel like it might also express their love for each other!**

 **So without further ado:**

 **I give you, "I'm Done"**

* * *

 **SORRY HAD TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! SAD STORY!**

 ** _I'm done_**

We did it. We won the war! I looked around, searching for my friends. I found Piper and Jason brushing off gold monster dust from their arms. Hazel and Fran were together. Leo... He, he was a hero. My eyes scanned for Percy. I found him emerging from a mound of dust, shaking it out of his raven black hair.

"Percy!" I shouted at him, waving.

"Hey Wise Girl" He exclaimed, coming over.

I immediately rushed forward, enclosing him in a tight hug.

"Leo..." I sniffled

"I know" He said, comforting me.

I stayed in his arms, protected.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed. He shoved me to the ground. I scraped my knee on the gravel but didn't notice. Because I was too busy screaming.

Dug deep in his chest, was a celestial bronze spear.

He started falling, and I sprinted forward and quickly caught him and slowly set him down. He was bleeding, a lot. With rage flowing through my veins, I glared at the direction the spear came from, what I saw made my blood boil. Kelli. That she devil witch has the nerve to come back to life and hurt my boyfriends! I growled and ran for her at top speed. I toppled onto her, keeping her on the ground. I searched the ground for the nearest fallen weapon and picked up a glistening knife and plunged it into her black heart.

She exploded into gold dust.

I ran back to him, tears stinging my eyes. The group had surrounded him and parted for me when they saw me coming. But once I saw him, I collapsed, the adrenaline disappearing. I crawled toward him and found his hand. It was cold and pale.

"Percy, please Percy, you, you can't leave me!"I cried, hot tears spilling from my eyes. "We're, you, you had a plan for us, we-we had a future!"

"You can't die!" I sobbed, "Please Percy, please stay with me, don't leave!" My chest racked with sobs.

 _Please_

"Everyone out of the way!" Someone shouted.

I saw Will push out from the crowd making his way towards Percy.

He poured some nectar into his mouth and brought out some bandages and began to work.

"Come on Percy, stay with us," He grunted.

Percy's hand wrapped around mine.

"Anna-Annabeth?" He asked

If it was possible, I cried some more, "I'm here" I said, barely able to get it out.

"Annabeth, you need to let go." He said.

"No! Percy, you won't die!" I told him.

He shook his head weakly, "Will you tell my mom?" He asked.

"No! You'll be fine!"

"Please Annabeth" He pleaded, looking at me with his beautiful sea green eyes that might soon be dull.

"Ok" I finally said, "I won't forget you Percy."

"I won't ever forget you Wise Girl, see you in Elysium?"

"Yes." I choked out. "I love you Annabeth" He said as he looked up at me.

"I love you too Percy!" I cried out.

"Don't cry Annabeth, I'll always be with you, be happy, one last favor for me?" He asked

"I'll try, for you Seaweed Brain." I answered.

With his final breath, he looked up at the clear blue sky, "Don't you dare touch her." He whispered.

Then his eyes went dull.

* * *

I screamed out in frustration, "It's not fair!"

I banged my hands against the wall, "Two wars! Two wars we fought and what do you give in return?!"

I flopped onto my bed and screamed in my pillow, tears running down my face. "You promised!" I whispered, "Percy you promised!" I screamed.

"Why were you so stupid! It could have been me!" I wailed.

For the next 3 days I stayed in my cabin. Malcolm brought me food but I never talked to him, I didn't talk to anyone.

By the fourth day I knew I had to tell her, she deserved to know. I packed up a few things and was about to set out to tell Chiron when Piper burst in, gasping for breath, sympathy on her face.

"Piper? What happened? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth, Rachel, she just gave another Great Prophecy, and, and you're in it."

"no." I whispered. "What?" Piper asked.

"NO!"I roared, I grabbed my bag, pushed Piper out of the doorway and ran out of my cabin. I looked up at the sky, "I'm done fighting for you!" I screeched. Then I sprinted towards the Big House and kicked the door open. Chiron looked up, surprised, "I'm leaving for a few day Chiron" I said, and before he could respond I was already out the door making my way for the border.

* * *

"No." She whispered, "Not my baby boy!" She cried.

"I'm sorry" I said, barely able to hold back my own tears.

She started crying and I soon did too. We comforted each other and cried together in each other's arms.

It was midnight when we finally decided to go to bed. Sally said I could stay for a while. I slept on the couch because I couldn't bear to go in _his_ room.

I woke up at 2am, unable to go back to sleep. I crept to the kitchen and took out the sharpest knife.

I'm done with this world. It would be nice if it could all just stop. I'd get to see seaweed brain again. A world with no prophesies, no quest, no monsters. I'd get to see some old friends. It would be nice to just, end it all.

I lifted the knife towards my broken heart.

 _No._

Percy sacrificed himself for you. He wanted you to live. To go to college and become an architect. To laugh with friends, have a good time. He would hate you if you just wasted you're life. He wanted you to be happy.

"Ok Percy," I whispered, "one last favor for you."

"I won't let your death be in vain." I decided.

"I love you"

I might have imagined it, but I thought I heard a voice answer back, his voice.

 _I love you to Wise Girl_


	2. I'm Done is Done

Hey Guys, so I guess a few of you either didn't read the AN at the beginning or you misunderstood. I'm Done was a one-shot story, which means it is one chapter long. I ended that story, and I'm really sorry to disappoint some of you but one story is already alot to handle. So to clarify what I'm saying, "I'm Done" is done.


End file.
